Shinigami Human
by TattooedShinigami
Summary: Alisha finds out just what being half a Shinigami is and tries to live her life while being one. (1st FF)


**_Only publishing the 1st chapter. If it is not liked to where people want ro read more, i wont update it_**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Alisha groaned and slapped her alarm clock. She slowly kicked her blanket off her body and rubbed her eyes. She hated Monday's. Period. Whoever dared to say they ENJOYED Mondays was clearly a fucking liar.

Alisha got up and went to get her clothes for the day of torture known as college. As she passed her mirror, she backed up and looked herself up and down. Tall and pale, Alisha wasn't exactly prime choice in the girlfriend department. She had long black hair and lanky arms and legs. Her chest was not the biggest but it was at least noticeable. Even if only by the creepy guy that hung around the mourge where she was doing her medical studies at. The one thing that made her stand out in a crowd would be the beautiful purple eyes she had. She hated them but her mom told her it was a unique trait. Whenever she asked her mom about if they were her dad's, her mom shut down. All Alisha knew was that she was part "Shinigami" whatever that meant.

Alisha shrugged and went to get dressed. She rubbed her aching shoulders and threw on a pair of black pants and a black lace tank top. She grabbed her boots and slipped them on, afterwards throwing her hair into a ponytail. As she left her apartment, Alisha wondered more about what being half a Shinigami meant. She never really looked into it because her mom said she would find out soon enough. As Alisha neared the college campus, she noticed her friend L sitting on a bench, eating a sucker. Alisha giggled and waved, causing L to smile and wave back. Wonder what he was doing here today.

Alisha felt her palms get sweaty.

In front of her was the body of a dead female, not much older than her.

"Alisha...please identify the cause of death"

Alisha nodded and bit her lip.

The woman laying on the cold metal bed had long blonde hair and a short torso. Alisha picked up her her scalpel and and made the V cute by the neck and the straight cut down the torso. Alisha gulped realizing she had to now move the skin to access the chest cavity. Alisha pulled the skin back and turned to grab device for cracking open rib cages to access the heart better. When she turned back, she screamed.

Inside of the woman was a black, dead heart. The cavity walls looked like dust and ash. Alisha dropped her tool and pushed out of the room, running into the bathroom.

Alisha sat on the bathroom floor, shaking and puking into a trashcan. What the fuck was that?? It wasn't normal and it couldn't have been a human. She stood up and went to the sink to wash her mouth out, still shaking. She couldn't go back in there. She ran to her locker and grabbed her backpack. She ran out of the building and off campus, tears stinging her eyes. She had no clue where she was going, but she trusted her feet and ended up at her mom's. Alisha let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees on the lawn, crying.

Alishas mom came running out to help her up, shushing her daughter the only way a mom can.

After Alisha explained to her mom what had happened, her mom had gone into the attic to search for something. Alisha took a drink of her calming tea.

"Mom. . . .what on earth. . . ." Alisha whispered. Alishas mom came back into the living room and handed her daughter a black notebook. Alisha took the notebook and touched the pages and closed it, annoyed.

"Mom...what the...FUCK IS THAT STANDING BEHIND YOU?!"

It started out as a statement and ended in a shriek.

Behind her mom was at least a 7 foot tall white skeleton. It had yellow cat eyes and a wrap around her eye.

"Alisha calm down" was all her mother said, taking a sip of her tea. "That is my Shinigami, Rem. And before I gave you that notebook, I forfeited my rights to the book so now Rem is YOUR Shinigami" her mom said casually, as if talking about a pet cat.

Alisha stared at her mom. What the hell was going on? Alishas mom sat down her tea. "You need to read the rules of that notebook very clearly. Some rules will apply to you, some will not. The book was your father's and he gave it to me to pass down to you"

Alisha could only nod, unsure as to if her mom needed to go to the nut ward or not.


End file.
